Hyper Orso SW145JB
Hyper Orso SW145JB is a Hasbro-only Face Off pack bey. It was released in the Aqua Sword Strike 2-Pack with a recolored variation of Grand Cetus WD145RS. Face Bolt: Orso Orso's face bolt depicts Ursa Major; one of the 88 constellations in space. Ursa is Latin for bear. Energy Ring: Orso The Orso energy ring is translucent brown (or sometimes blue) with two apparent "bear claws" on either side that helps with weight distribution. It acts similar to the bull clear wheel, but lighter. The recolor comes with the claws coloured gold. It also comes in a transparent light blue colour. When Rock Orso is fully joined, the energy ring is very high and it can be used as a good defense energy ring. It is translucent blue in color. Example combo- Basalt Orso 145WD Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Hyper Hyper has four wings and three layers on each. The "wings" on Hyper rest low on the base of the Wheel, which reduce under strikes. Hyper is very similar to Cyber, however, Cyber lacks in Smash Attack whereas Hyper has better smash attack properties then Cyber. Hasbro's version is loose, even with the energy ring and spin track screwed on tightly. Overall, Hyper is a great attack wheel and should be used only in Attack-Type customizations. It also comes with orange paint on the inside of the wheel. Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: Switch 145 *'Weight:' 4.2 grams Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed and "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side. Attack Mode suffers from slightly more recoil. There is not much of a difference between Attack Mode and Defense Mode. You can also remove the wings and turn this Track into a normal 145 Track though the design is different. It is somewhat of an easier way of V145's variant of changing the Spin Track type. Attack: 0 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Jog Ball Jog Ball is a Wide Ball sized Tip with more Defense due to the little rounded spikes on it to grip onto the stadium when it is hit. It also tends to move around the stadium a lot. This Performance Tip serves as a medium between B and WB. In the anime it is shown to be able to spin in liquids. However, in real life, any Performance Tip can spin in liquids but just not that well. Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1 Trivia *The Hasbro version of Hyper is quite loose and shakes, even if put on correctly. *This is the second time the SW145JB combo had been used. The first was with Random Booster 5 - Grand Ketos' (Cetus) Burn Striker SW145JB. Category:Beyblades Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Defense Types Category:Faceoff Pack Category:Merchandise